


Shudder

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby shut her eyes and turned her head away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community femslash100's challenge (#429) – Better.

Lacey pinned Ruby’s hands at either side of her head and straddled her. She bent down to bring her lips daringly close to hers. Ruby tried to kiss her, but Lacey pulled back. She chuckled lightly and gave her a smirk. 

She bent down again, but this time to Ruby’s ear.

“Did she make you squirm like I do?”

Ruby shut her eyes and turned her head away.

Lacey bit the pulse point on her neck. She then licked and sucked the teeth marks. 

“Did she leave you wanting more like I do?”

Lacey teasingly grazed her fingertips down Ruby’s exposed front and cupped her sex.

Ruby shuddered and bit her lip to fight back a moan.

“Am I better at this than she was?”


End file.
